Information technology allows users to access streams of information through various user interfaces. Databases can track assets such as physical inventory, equity shares, accounts receivable/payable, debts/loans and derivatives thereof. Some assets have stable values while others vary greatly, the various assets sometimes generating income streams, while other times appreciate/depreciate. These different assets have different risk exposures and may be attractive to different types of owners.
APPENDIX 1 illustrates initial purchase embodiments of the MMACC;
APPENDIX 2 illustrates 5 years of dividends embodiments of the MMACC; and
APPENDIX 3 illustrates Dec. 31, 2013 liquidation embodiments of the MMACC.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.